Hakann
Hakann is one of the six Piraka, and a very violent individual. History Hakann's first in-game appearance was his reveal, along with the other five Piraka, in their stolen Dasaka submarine, which promptly crashed into the coast of Ta-Wahi. The Piraka created a makeshift bungalow there, briefly scouting out the local area and killing a few intruders. The Piraka's first "target" (the offensive was more accidental than anything else) was Ta-Koro, which they attacked on multiple fronts. While the others used explosives and brawled with the Maru, Hakann razed Ta-Kini, killing its five guards and using his unique decorating skills within. When the Maru united and began pushing their opponents back, the other Piraka stumbled upon Hakann, who joined them in their flight into the Dark Walk. Upon entering the tunnels, they collapsed the entrance and retreated into Mangaia. Upon entering Mangaia, the Piraka used Antidermis to enslave The Abettor, and were the first to enter Makuta's Vault, discovering a treasure trove of equipment and Antidermis. Using their newfound Antidermis, the Piraka enslaved Mangaia's hordes of Rahkshi, and fortified their position. Leah, Sulov, Reordin, and several other characters, attempted to infiltrate Mangaia shortly after the Piraka conquered it, but were rebuffed by Hakann and multiple Rahkshi, forcing them to retreat via an exhausting elemental maneuver. Hakann later reappeared in Legacy-controlled Ko-Koro, recruiting a few mercenaries (Sylus, Lunefeld, Marfoir) for an unknown purpose, before proceeding to the Sanctum to speak with Echelon. Abilities and Traits A sadomasochist and a horrendously psychopathic egocentric, Hakann is a self-professed monster. He is an intensely paranoid individual (with some basis; see Thok), and has myriad contingency plans for almost any situation (despite all of his posturing, he's no idealist; all plans assume failure to contain initial problems due to personal or Piraka-based incompetence). Besides obsessively conniving for his own success and survival, he is horrifyingly vicious and utterly heartless for both personal enjoyment (narcissistic supply) and advantage-via-intimidation. His egoism projects itself very obviously with massively grandiose tendencies, including grandiloquence and refusal to openly admit his own faults. Powers -Extreme resistance to heat. -Elemental control over Fire when used in conjunction with another willing Skakdi (this doesn't occur very often, for obvious reasons). -The ability to fire concentrated beams of extreme heat from his eyes, at the cost of momentarily weakening his vision. -His unique power, of unknown origin, is the ability to mentally assault beings, blasting their minds with the devastating force of an unseen battling ram and keeping his foes from concentrating enough to use their own abilities. This power works in a explosion-esque radius, centered on Hakann, meaning more than one opponent (or "ally") can be effected at once. Hakann has yet to use this ability in the BZPRPG (at the time of writing), so no one is aware of its existence. His reasons for hesitating in abusing the power is unknown. Skills Hakann is the weakest of the Piraka as far as sheer, intrinsic power is concerned. His comrades can steal abilities, separate into millions of mentally-controlled particles, and create inescapable prisons; he can melt the occasional object (at the very high cost of momentarily blinding himself), and, while capable of mentally blasting beings into oblivion, restrains from doing so, for unknown reasons. As such, from a perspective of pure power, he should very well be dead; all of his “allies” would kill him if given the smallest chance. The reason for his survival is simple; he compensates for his lack of elemental (or otherwise supernatural) power with physical and mental adroitness and majesty. Any and every skill that will help him perform his dastardly deeds with maximum effect and aplomb is not only understood but mastered. Avak has machines to work on and perfect, and Thok has his beauty; Hakann has his sword-arm and his marksmanship, his false personalities and his stealth techniques. Lockpicking, stealth, negotiation, combat of each and every sort; you name it, he’s perfected a personal technique, not to mention both started and burned down a school devoted to the craft. Physically perfected, Hakann is a very skilled combatant, enhanced by a fighting style completely devoid of extraneous movement or spirituality. He possesses strength, speed, and agility befitting his size and conditioning, easily equaling that of an extremely well trained Po-Toa/Skakdi or Vortixx. Incredibly fast and strong, in possession of superior height and reach; Hakann is blitzkrieg given form, more than capable of invading his opponent's space and breaking ribs, joints, and sensory apparatus before they can conjure elemental constructs. Quite simply (as Hakann would say:), the sanguinary sixth Piraka is a cognitively martial individual; violence is his medium, and his dexterity and ingenuity are glorious to behold. Weapons -Lava Launcher: The Lava Launcher is Hakann's weapon of choice. When fired, the Lava Launcher shoots a compressed sphere of lava at the target, melting through the armour, flesh, and bones of the unprepared. The Launcher's projectiles move at a speed nearly exactly between those of a crossbow and pistol. Although not incredibly fast (subsonic), it is an accurate and precise weapon, comparable to any normal firearm in that regard. The weapon can be charged to produce lava balls of varying size and viscosity (the longer the projectile is charged, the more compressed and dense the projectile is; if released quickly, a projectile loses some of that compression upon contact). Generating the minimum-sized lava sphere takes approximately 2 seconds of charging (the result is a sphere of felsic lava that is only fairly viscous after contact, meaning very little target penetration excluding initial impact), while the largest possible projectile takes approximately 12 seconds and possesses extreme heat and penetrating power (due to its being ultramafic lava compressed into a dense projectile). The Lava Launcher also has an Energy Claw on its back end, which can shock opponents, a feature Hakann happily abuses in torture sessions with quiet or (formerly) stoic victims. This claw can also be used as a melee weapon, especially ideal for use in countering metallic weapons and delivering surprising shocks. Due to its accuracy and range, the Lava Launcher, while certainly usable in close-quarters, is specialized and highly efficient for ranged combat. -Zamor Launcher & Spheres: Hakann carries a Zamor Launcher, as well as multiple Jitter Spheres (Zamors that release a very powerful fear toxin, to which Hakann is immune). -Macuahuitl: Taken directly from the Vault's tech pile. An impressive tool made of a single piece of the metal that composes Rahkshi armour, sharpened to a literal razor edge (this makes it, technically speaking, not a true or traditional macuahuitl, but it functions in the same fashion). It is a weapon of Makuta, powered with Kraata ability of Shattering, proportionally increasing the power of the weapon's blows (about 1.75x), making it very effective in delivering blunt force trauma or deeply penetrating cuts. However, due to its construction, it is slower than swords and other slashing weapons of similar size. -Thermographic Contact Lenses: Enables the user to view their surroundings through thermographic/infrared imaging, activated via mental command. When active, the user's eyes seem composed out of shadow, pits of endless void. Rahkshi Hakann has control over (at the time of writing) six antidermis-enslaved Rahkshi, as listed below: * Ice Resistance * Fragmentation * Insect Control * Fear * Mind Reading * Silence Hakann has trained his Rahkshi to respond to hand-gestures as well as vocal commands, and has instilled in them an emphasis on vicious efficiency, what rudimentary co-operation they are capable of, and stealth. Relationships Allies *Piraka: Loosely speaking. Although fairly competent allies, Hakann wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice any of them to achieve his own ends. *The Legacy: Vaguely allies, see above. Enemies *Toa Maru: * Akiri: * Anyone with a shred of decency. Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Skakdi Category:Piraka Category:Ta-Skakdi